Shadowpaw/Shadowmoon
Introduction Shadow is a soft/sleek-furred white she-cat with shady gray points with azure blue eyes. She is a Blue point Siamese apprentice of BlogClan and doesn't have a mentor. I consider myself active (I hope!). I have a cat, Moon, whom if he was a warrior I would imagine as Moonfire, is a flame point Siamese/Ragdoll cross tom with sky-blue eyes that occasionally glow fiery red when they reflect light. BlogClan I consider myself active (I hope) as I try to check the blog every day. But, sometimes school and homework hates me. :/ I have a few fanfictions, and I am starting my articles. I run two games on the games page: Shadow's NTA & my mixed games that doesn't have a name yet. How I found BlogClan I was scrolling through Warriors Wiki and saw "Kate's Blog" on some references and kept checking it out. After quite a while, I liked it. I decided it was cool and joined. According to Icy, my earliest comment was on November 10, so that's what I'm going with. :P How I found Warriors In the beginning, I didn't really like books that much. (HOW DARE I oof) In grade 6, I got into Wings of Fire. My friend, Prowlpaw, who was also reading it was ahead and also didn't like that I was also reading it (why though?), bought Warriors for me since she knew I loved cats. Anyway, she accidentally ordered Dawn of The Clans, so I was confused and bored at first. Later, I saw how many people loved it and decided to read it. I was getting intrigued and read it more and more until DoTC was finished. That's why I have a special affection for DoTC. Anyway, I read and read and here I am now! :D I'm currently in the middle of PoT. Trailing Stars I really want to be in it, but I'm not yet. :P I'm currently in Jerry The Jar! Personality I am fun, sarcastic, and sometimes a bit awkward (just a little). But in real life, I am pretty shy unless I know people pretty well. I try not to be annoying and try to be kind and energetic. I am also a bit short-tempered at times and grumpy when I don't get my sleep. But I'm also a bit over sympathetic in my mind at times and try to be kind. Lately, I have opened up a bit more. I'm also a bit of a nerd and smart. I embarrass myself VERY easily. :/ Here on BlogClan, I am super duper open and WEIRD. :P Names General: Shadow (nickname) Shadowpaw/Shadowmoon | Shadow (the one I use when there is no holiday) Shadowmoon (former and warrior) ShadowCat360 (wiki one) Seasonal: Shadow Under Winter Moon (winter) Shadow Cast By Winter Moon (winter one that I changed because it made no sense) Shadow Beneath Moon-shaped New Year's Fireworks (New Year) Shadow Over Moon-shaped Chocolate Candy Hearts (Shadowpaw/moon | Shadow) Here are some names that I have somehow called Moon: Mooni Moona Mano Nooni Mani Mooinee Mana Mooin Moooooooooooooooooooooooin Nani Moono Mooino Coochi Cuti Mony Moony Meenie Manya Moonya Mooya Maya Moina Mowini Moo Oof. I have a nicely twisted tongue... Have any ideas for names (for me) for the coming events? Type below! Sparkling Christmas Shadow on Snow-colored Moon (by Crystie) Spring Shadow Cast By Cat Under Moon (by Frosto) Shadow Cast by Jack-o-lanterns on Moon (by Sandy) About Moon! :D Alright, let's see... Moon is a Flame point Siamese/Ragdoll cross. His blue eyes occasionally glow red when he is in the dark and they reflect light, also on camera. We got him from somebody who was giving her cat's kits away because there wasn't room in their house for them. His former name was Sky, given by his former owners. We got him from a litter of 8 (AHEM Warrior cats why is the max litter number 4? Hmmmmmmm). He loves to play with straws (yes, straws) and wrecking carpets (literally, a part of the carpet on our stairs is completely reduced to wood). He doesn't like to show affection by licking, but by head-butting and rubbing. He does NOT like to be picked up, as several scratches and failed attempts have taught me. Almost all the toys he has (or, rather, HAD) are WRECKED! (Get the feeling he likes his claws?) Also, I'll admit he's not as loving as some people describe their cats :(. But he still loves me cuz well he's my kitty! And he sleeps in the CUTEST positions! <3 Instead of responding to his name, he seems to like this tsk tsk (but in a sweeter, slower way) sound that I can make. :/ Fanfictions and Articles Fanfics: Solo: Moon's Loyalty: Moon has been a kittypet for his whole life. He likes his housefolk, but cut off from the outside, stuck in the walls of his Twoleg den, he yearns for more. But one day, he finally gets away and meets cats he never knew existed. After seeing the ways of both worlds, Moon will have to decide: where do his loyalties really lie? Moonbloopers!: A book about Moon, again! Dark Hearted: Sorry, the plot's figured out, I just can't make up a good summary! But get ready for some good twists! (I hope!) Darkheart's Mistake: A novella for Dark Hearted! (after that';s being written, of course!) MedicineClan's Struggle? Maybe I'll do this, maybe not. Collaborations: Into the Shadows: A collab fanfic- Yes you might be the one helping! Six cats linked together by destiny are on a journey. They meet each other at the Clans. Everything seems normal- until something happens that will change them forever- that will drag them into the darkness itself. SandClan's Decision Complete Fan Book of Cat Breeds in Warriors Articles (In the order they will be written): Interview #1: With My brother Redkit! An interview with my brother, Redkit/flame! (Reddie) The Questioning of the Clan cats: A skit This is going to be a skit on some questionable cats being questioned. I will try to make it funny :P In these cat's defense Just defending some cats :P Interview #2: With my friend Prowlpaw! An interview with the friend that got me to read warriors! Relating Warriors to Wings of Fire Here it will be more serious, seeing some connections between characters. Real Life Friends BTW, none of these are on BlogClan. And I judged their "names" by what they liked and stuff. Redkit is the only one I asked, lol. Redkit/flame/Reddie (my brother. Eh, we aren't really friends lol, we are more like archnemesis. Sibling love right?) and my toddler brother Carkit (he loves cars.) Peacockpaw Prowlpaw Potatopaw (aaa all the ps) Chickenwing (I think?), her sister Moon/Foodpaw, and their brother Hockeykit (he loves hockey, and no I am not really his friend oof) Quotes Go on and write what I've said around the blog! Mine: "Ummmmmmmm… Anything else I should know?" ~ Shadow asking about NTA on the warriors game page "YEEP YEEP" ~ Shadow's weird version of yeet, until she decided yeet was cooler "oof" ~ Shadow all the time "YEET" ~ Shadow being Shadow "I’m an annoying weird little grade 7 on my laptop so don’t mind me" ~ Shadow on the Tavern oof "I just corrected everyone’s grammar on my wiki page- in like the “friends” and “What people say about me” Agh I’m such a grammar critic! Omg that gave me an idea I should start this collab thingy called the Grammar Police and torture all BlogClanners MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA" ~ Shadow on the Tavern "yEeTy" ~ Do I even have to say it? Other: "yee" BlogClan Friends Pretend you are my friend and type your name. Thx! Gingerpaw/Gingie Crystalpaw/Crystie Sandy (Sandpaw/stone) Bluebellpaw (Bluebell) Frosto Squirrelpaw/Squirrel Moon (Moonpaw/breeze) FLighty! (Cheetahpaw/Cheetahflight) Astie (Asterstorm) What people say about me Write whatever you want! Shadow is very sweet, very, very sweet. She is always so kind and a super great friend! ❤ -Crystie Shadow is SO AWESOME and a great friend! ❤ ~ Sandy SHE IS A GREAT FRIEND!!!!!! - Squirrel (paw/talon) Shadow is amazing! And she has very good taste in Pokémon �� -Moon Shadow is funny, an oofity girl, a very active BlogClanner, and a friend I would love to have at my side. ❤��- Flighty! (Cheetahpaw/flight) Trivia -Likes cats -Favorite colors are blue, black, and purple -Started Warriors at DoTC and still reading -Birthday is on October 18 -Is in grade 7 -Has a cat, Moon -Lives in Canada, but has a Pakistani background (Any other desi here? Guessing not. :P) -She's not Catholic, she's Muslim -Likes art and science -Favorite Clan is probably ShadowClan -Is a GRAMMAR CRITIC unless I don't care -Likes Pokemon (favorites are probably Litten, female and male Meowstic, Espeon, shiny Umbreon, Glaceon, Eevee, and shiny Gardevior :P) -Likes Wings of Fire -Likes Minecraft a little :P And plays it (username is ShadowCat360!) -Likes to draw but SUCKS at it -Likes FOOD cuz who doesn't? -Has Celiac Disease -Has a lot of fish she forgot existed becayuse Moon is much more appealing :P -Doesn't know what else to write :P Ship Names Shandy (Shadow and Sandy) Shadowbell (Shadow and Bluebell) Cradow (Shadow and Crystie) Shlight (Shadow and Flighty) Gallery: Art of me Shadow by Crystie.png|Shadow by Crystie Shadow by Sandy.jpg|Shadow by Sandy D5789516-D6ED-45A7-B433-6E011C7FA4E5.jpeg|Shadow by Squirrel Screenshot 2019-02-06 at 5.42.05 PM.png|Shadow by Flighty!|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/Shadowpaw/Shadowmoon Gallery: Art by me We shall see :P Gallery: Moon! moonie19.jpg|Moon!|none|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:M moonie9.jpg|As a kitten!|none|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File: moonie1.jpg|As a kitten again!none|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File: moonie10.jpg|As a kitten AGAIN!|thumb|none|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:M moonie11.jpg|As a kitten again :P|thumb|none|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:M moonie20.jpg|Moon on my bed :P|thumb|none|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:M moonie4.jpg|Moon on one of his favorite spots!|thumb|none|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File: moonie6.jpg|In one of his favorite spots again!|thumb|none|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File: Thus is MOON.jpg|On his cat tree!|thumb|none|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:Thus_ moonie8.jpg|On his cat tree again! |thumb|none|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File: moonie12.jpg|On his cat tree again :P!|thumb|none|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:M moonie15.jpg|You can't really see it, but, on his cat tree again!|thumb|none|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:M moonie16.jpg|On his cat tree AGAIN!|thumb|none|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:M moonie17.jpg|On his cat tree AGAIN! :P|thumb|none|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:M moonie23.jpg|Playing with a straw on his cat tree!|thumb|none|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:M moonie18.jpg|Playing with a straw on his cat tree again!|thumb|none|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:M moonie21.jpg|Playing with a straw on my bed!|thumb|none|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:M moonie22.jpg|Playing with a straw on my bed again!|thumb|none|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:M moonie13.jpg|Looking up at an ivisible straaaaaww :P|thumb|none|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:M moonie2.jpg|Looking at his toy :P|thumb|none|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File: moonie3.jpg|On a chair in the dining table :P|thumb|none|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File: moonie7.jpg|Right by his room :P|thumb|none|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File: Sleepin'Moon.jpg|Sleeping!|none|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sleep moonface.jpg|Sniffing the camera thingy! :P|none|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/File:M Alright, that's the end of it! Thanks to the very awesome Crystie for the coding! :) ALTHOUGH I may or may not have minorly tweaked it :P Category:Apprentice Category:She-cat Category:Shipped